Die for a Friend, Die for a Lover...
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Two Jellicles end their lifes to be together. Not as mushy as the sumary sounds.


AN: This is my rewritten version of Die for a Friend, Die for a Lover, Die for Each Other.   
  
Demeter  
  
A raven black queen sat silently in the middle of a disserted junkyard, lost to her thoughts. The moonlight danced over the mixtures of red and gold intermingled in the opal blackness of her fur. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with sadness. She couldn't seem to get over that casual, yet gentle touch of the tom that had so careless brushed her hand and that, that same touch had affected her so greatly.   
  
He was just trying to stop Jerrie and Teazer for Heavyside's sake!  
  
She growled mentally. Her notorious brother and sister had been making off with the family jewels again. But she wasn't half as worried as she should be.   
  
For Everlasting Cat's sake he's Victoria's Demeter!  
  
She hissed to herself. He was her blood sister's lover, or if not her lover yet, than he would be, and then her mate. And then there would be kittens…  
  
"STOP IT!" She growled hoarsely, her heart wrenching. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop remembering his strength, his kindness, and his humor…  
And Demeter knew just Mistoffelees would get his heart broken and she knew how much it hurt. Demeter was the only one who knew Victoria was in love with Plato. And she couldn't bear to see Mistoffelees get hurt in that way. She'd have to do something to stop Victoria. Maybe she could…  
  
"Oh my God…what am I thinking?" She asked no one in particular, horrified by the directions of her thoughts. She had to end this. The endless sadness, the terrifying jealousy. She bent down and picked up the razor she'd placed beside her. Tears trickling down her face, she looked up toward the Jellicle moon and brought the razor across the delicate skin on her wrist. She winced in pain, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.   
  
Victoria has the note. Everything will be fine now. Everything will be…  
  
Demeter sunk to the ground, curling up in a tight ball. Blood dripped down both wrists and began to pool around her, glistening in the moonlight. Demeter's last knowledgeable thought was of Mistoffelees smiling face before she blacked out.  
  
  
Mistoffelees  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Mistoffelees breaths came in harsh gasps as he read over Demeter's letter for what must have been the hundredth time.   
  
Dear Victoria,   
  
I'm sorry. I just could stand it. I was so afraid I was going to hurt you. And I would have hated myself if I'd hurt you. But I just love Mistoffelees so much…and he loves you. Dear God I think I might have died either way from a broken heart. Please don't hurt him. That's why I'm doing this. I couldn't bare to see him in pain if he'd asked you to be his mate…I can't write more. I've got to do this before I change my mind. You'll always be my best friend Vikki.   
  
Yours forever,  
Demeter   
  
Victoria had come to him early this morning with the letter and the news of Demeter's suicide. He'd very nearly collapsed on the spot and Victoria had held him as he cried. The only thing the tribe didn't know about the two was that they were brother and sister.  
  
And it's to late for it to mater now.  
  
Mistoffelees thought furiously.   
  
God damn me to hell.  
  
He thought savagely. He'd love her. Hell, he STILL loved her. But being the blind bastard he was he'd thought maybe he'd make her jealous by using Tantomile, his best friend Coricopat's sister, as a girlfriend. Of course Tantomile had known. He'd had no idea that Demeter had thought he was in love with his own sister.   
  
Jesus God.   
  
He smiled softly suddenly. He'd be with her in a moment. He began to load the gun lying on the table in front of him. He'd left his own letter on top of Demeter's. He lifted the gun to his temple, and as his life flashed before him he saw Demeter surrounded by a bright light, running toward him, smiling. As he pulled the trigger his spirit embraced her at the entrance of the Heavyside Layer. The two spirits kissed each other and walked through the gates.   
  
The Jellicle Records  
  
I am sorry to say that we lost another fine Jellicle this evening. Though they will be sorely mourned we know that they are now happy together in the Heavyside Layer. And I too, will join them soon, and my son shall take over the tribe. Enough of an old cat's ramblings and Good night.   
  
Old Deuteronomy,  
  
Epilog  
  
Three days later Deut joined Demeter, and Mistoffelees in the Heaviside, and Munkustrap took over leadership of the tribe. The Jellicles never fully recovered from those three loses, but went on living life to its fullest. 


End file.
